Team Iron-Awe
Team Iron-Awe is a team from Somerset that fought on the British TV show Robot Wars. They have fought with several different versions of Iron-Awe, one version of a second robot called Axe-Awe. Iron-Awe was a robot with an axe that fought in Series 4 whilst Axe-Awe, Iron-Awe 2 and Iron-Awe 2.1 all had an axe and a flipper. Team Iron-Awe are one of only three teams to have had their machines thrown OotA three times, with the others being Team Vader and Team Ixion. The most famous of these of course, was against Wheely Big Cheese. Iron-Awe 2.1 did however manage to pull off one of the biggest shocks in Robot Wars history by flipping Series 5 runners-up Bigger Brother out of the arena in Series 7. The team also fought with a featherweight called Prince of Awe that reached the featherweight final in Series 7. Their post-Robot Wars robots Iron-Awe 3, Iron-Awe 5 and Iron-Awe 6 featured only a flipper and have continued fighting in the live events happening today where Iron-Awe 5 has been well known for winning the 2008 & 2010 UK Championships and flipping 5 robots out the arena in under 50 seconds in one fight. Iron-Awe 4 was also a flipper and axe robot. Both it and Iron-Awe 3 have now been sold by the team. Iron-Awe 3 is now White Knight and Iron-Awe 4 is named Orrion (Orrion was the replacement heavyweight robot for Team Orr as they had retired Golden Eye in 2009). Team Wind Power currently own Iron-Awe 3 (White Knight) and Team Orr currently own Iron-Awe 4 (Orrion). Iron-Awe's 5 and 6 are still owned and run by the Grimm family. In 2009, Iron-Awe 5 was awarded a position in the The Combat Robot Hall of Fame. Robots Team Iron Awe.jpg|The Grimms with the original Iron-Awe axe-awe before robot wars.jpg|Iron-Awe as a prototype Axe-Awe before series 5. It had a flipper and axe. TeamIronAwe.jpg|Axe-Awe Iron awe.jpg|Iron-Awe 2 Ironawe2pits.jpg|Iron-Awe 2.1 Prince of awe.JPG|Prince of Awe (Featherweight) Small_awe.jpg|Small-Awe, a featherweight constructed in 2006 Predator.png|Predator, the teams other robot Axe-Awe 2013.png|Axe-Awe on display in 2013 The team's website Wins/Losses *Wins: 7 *Losses: 8 Series Record *Series 1-3: Did not enter *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 with Iron-Awe *Series 5: Heat, Round 2 with Axe-Awe *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 with Iron-Awe 2 *Series 7: Heat Final with Iron-Awe 2.1 and Featherweight Championship Final with Prince of Awe Iron-Awe models after Robot Wars ;Iron-Awe 3 Iron Awe 3 (original).jpg|Iron-Awe 3 with its original weapon 180px-Iron Awe 3.jpg|Iron-Awe 3 L aka White Knight.gif|Iron-Awe 3 as L White knight.jpg|L as White Knight Initially meant to have a front-hinged flipper, Iron-Awe 3 was then hastily revised to have a rear-hinged flipper after the front-hinged flipper was found not to be powerful enough. Built in 2004, it featured rolled edges on the flipper. It was sold to Team Wind Power in 2007, under Team Windpower, it was renamed L''' and then '''White Knight. ;Iron-Awe 4 In 2005, Iron-Awe 2.1 was deemed pretty worn out and was rebuilt into Iron-Awe 4. Iron-Awe 4 was smaller than Iron-Awe 2.1 but still armed with a flipper and an axe. It was sold to Team Orr and renamed Orrion in 2009 to replace Team Orr's retired heavyweight, Golden Eye. It competed in two events in 2009, a Robots Live! and the UK Championship but has not competed since. Orrion was put up for sale on the Fighting Robot Association in April 2014. It has not been sold yet as current owner Jack Orr had exams and couldn't get photos of Orrion. ;Iron-Awe 5 Iron-Awe 5 was built in 2006 following the success of Iron-Awe 3. Iron-Awe 5 features a modular construction making it easy to repair. It has notably used its powerful flipper to throw five robots out of the arena in a single battle. Iron-Awe 5 won the 2008 and 2010 UK Championships, becoming the third robot to reclaim the UK title after Chaos 2 and Terrorhurtz, as well as been given a spot in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame in 2009. ;Iron-Awe 6 After the success of Iron-Awe 5 in 2007/8, the team built Iron-Awe 6. It features the same modular construction but has rolled edges, like the ones on Iron-Awe 3, for extra strength. In the five years since being built, Iron-Awe 6 hadn't run out of CO2. In June 2013, Iron-Awe 6 was retired as its insides were used for the new Ripper. ;Iron-Awe 7 Iron-Awe 7 made its debut in July 2013 at the Robot Wars Live Newport UK Championship. Iron-Awe 7 has a wide flipper like the new version of Ripper. Trivia *Gravity's 6 second record fight was beaten by Kronic the Wedgehog in March 2012, when Iron-Awe 6 was OOTA'd in 4 seconds. Honours External links *Team Iron-Awe website Category:Team Pages Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events